


Under der linden

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: 13th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Medieval, Middle High German, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spring, i mean it's medieval they didn't have condoms, locus amœnus, or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Wolfram and Walther meet each other on a beautiful summer afternoon out in the heath for just one reason.yeah they're gonna fuck
Relationships: Wolfram von Eschenbach/Walther von der Vogelweide
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	Under der linden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rialtoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rialtoir/gifts), [writeranthea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeranthea/gifts).



> I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THE FACT THAT THEY SPEAK MIDDLE HIGH GERMAN  
> I only apologize for my bad attempt at Middle High German. I hope there aren't too many mistakes. But I couldn't very well ask my lecturers to correct me, right? xD  
> also, the translations for the MHG expressions are given in the notes at the end [with fancy links, I'm feeling like an IT specialist lol].

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

When Walther came to the linden tree, Wolfram was already there, waiting for him. Walther’s heart gave a small jump. It always made him happy to see Wolfram, but today he wore his dark red tunic that went so well with his dark hair and made him look even more handsome.

“Hejâ, Wolfram!”[1] he called out, before breaking into a run for the last few hundred steps.

Wolfram looked up when he heard his name. He saw Walther and a broad grin spread across his face. His boyfriend’s blonde locks were flying in the wind, and Wolfram reached out with his arms as if to catch him. When Walther had reached him he pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his lips. “Ich hân vermisset dich alsô sêre…”[2]

Walther smiled happily. “Als hân ich dich…”[3]

They exchanged a few more kisses, reassuring the other one of how much they had indeed missed each other and how good it was to finally see one another again and being able to exchange affections so openly.

Finally, Wolfram pulled his head back a little. “Wie rôt ist doch dîn munt, Walther… und dîn wangen… als hielt ich ein schœniu frowe in mînen armen…“[4]

He looked at him with so much warmth and love and devotion that Walther felt his cheeks blush even more. “Ah, Wolfram, mîn werder friunt…”[5] Behind Wolfram he noticed flowers draped on the soft grass. It looked almost like a bed. “Dû hâst daz al umbe mich getân?”[6]

“Jâ, mîn minneclîcher friunt.”[7] Wolfram gave him a short kiss to the lips. “Aleine umbe dich.”[8]

A nightingale was singing in the bushes near the linden tree. Walther hugged Wolfram again and pulled him down onto the gras, or rather on the bed of flowers and rose petals that his lover had prepared with so much care. He had come here, and Wolfram had waited for him, for a certain reason after all.

Soon they were comfortably seated beneath the linden tree, limbs entangled and lost in their heated kissing. Wolfram soon unbuckled Walther’s belt and slid his hands under his shirt, eagerly touching his skin beneath. With a sigh Walther closed his eyes and let go of Walther’s lips. He let his lover undress his upper body, enjoying every moment of it. Wolfram covered every inch of Walther’s skin with his mouth, kissing and licking his way up to his chest, sucking bruises here and there, lightly biting down on one nipple what made Walther twitch. Nothing was heard except for their quiet moaning and heavy breathing until Walther took Wolfram’s chin in hands and pulled him up again to kiss his lips once more.

“Mîn trûtgeselle. Mîn minneclîcher friunt.“[9] His hand reached down between Walther’s legs and felt for his already hardening cock. “Alsô begirdec bistû.”[10]

Walther laughed and moved his hips towards Wolfram. “Swen ein alsô rîterlîher man mîn minnære ist…”[11] He wrapped his arms around Wolfram and pulled him closer.

His lover smiled at these affectionate words. “Die wile dû mich alsô minnest als ih dich minne…”[12]

“Ih werde dich alle zît minnen, Wolfram, ”[13] Walther replied.

Then, they were lost in kisses again. Soon, Wolfram pulled his own shirt over his head and pressed his naked chest to Walther’s while his hand now reached into his lover’s trousers to pull out his already hard cock.

“Ah, Wolfram…”[14] Walther sighed. “Nim mich! Ih wile dînen munt an mînem zagel spürn! Küss mîne wunschruote, Wolfram!”[15]

Wolfram blushed at the explicit words his lover moaned into his ear. He leaned over, sucked a bruise to Walther’s neck and started to slowly rub his cock with his hand. “Wis niht sô unlîdelîh, mîn trût.”[16]

“Aber ih wile dich, Wolfram. Sô sêre…”[17]

Wolfram kissed him on the lips. “Jâ, ih vüelez. Dîn wunschruote ist sô harte, daz sie balde einem swert glîchet. Aleine umbe mich, nicht wâr?”[18]

Walther moaned and closed his eyes. “Jâ, Wolfram.”[19]

Now Wolfram lifted Walther up to pull off his trousers. Then, he lowered him carefully down again onto the bed of flowers and finally took his already weeping cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked along the hard shaft while his skilled fingers first played with Walther’s scrotum and later moved further down, teasing his tight entrance. He continued his efforts until Walther’s hips started to buck involuntarily and he moved against Wolfram’s finger, begging him to finally take him.

Wolfram pulled back, breathing heavily. “Dû wilt ez wârlich?”[20]

“Jâ, Wolfram, ih wile dich. Nim mich dô!“[21]

So Wolfram took out a small vial with oil in it and slowly began rubbing circles around the tight muscle. Finally, he pressed his first finger in carefully. “Ist ez guot?”[22]

“Jâ,”[23] moaned Walther.

With a concentrated smile on his lips Wolfram continued. Soon, he added a second finger to stretch the muscles around them, carefully fucking his lover with them to open him. It didn’t take him long to find Walther’s prostate, and when Walther began to slowly meet the thrusts of his fingers he tried to fit in a third one. After that it wasn’t long until this Walther demanded more, begging Wolfram to fuck him in earnest. “Ih wil dîn zagel, Wolfram!”[24]

Finally, Wolfram listened to his needy moans. He pulled out his fingers and took the oil vial again, this time to slicken up his own cock.

“Min visel ist gereit vür dich,“[25] he whispered when he leaned over Walther again, this time placing both his hands next to his lover’s head. “Swen dû wilt…”[26] He rubbed the head of his cock across Walther’s slick entrance.

Walther only nodded, his eyes closed and his hands clinging to Wolfram’s back. So Wolfram slowly moved forward, pressing in carefully as not to hurt his lover.

“Hêre frowe!”[27] Walther beneath him moaned both in pleasure and in pain, and once the head of his cock was inside him Wolfram halted as to let his lover adjust to the stretch. But Walther wrapped his legs around Wolfram’s hips and steadily pulled him closer, not wanting him to stop despite of the burning sensation.

When he finally was balls-deep inside his lover Wolfram paused. He fought to hold back, because he was certain that if he moved now he would either hurt Walther or he himself would come at once, and he wanted to avoid both.

Only Walther was as impatient as usual; he rolled his hips to tease his lover and made some especially dirty noises when Wolfram’s cock brushed against his prostate. “Nû begin dîn zagel wegen,”[28] he demanded.

“Swie dû wilt,”[29] Wolfram sighed and began to move, slowly at first, but with Walther eagerly meeting his thrusts he soon picked up the pace. Walther was as hot and tight as always; it felt like heaven to move within him. Wolfram closed his eyes in pleasure.

After a while he sat up, his erection still buried deep inside his lover, and grabbed his hips. He lifted Walther a little off the ground, pulled him into his lap and continued fucking him, the new angle making his cock hit Walther’s prostate with every thrust.

Walther tightened around him and Wolfram knew that neither of them would last much longer. One of his hands let go of Walther’s hips, took his weeping erection and began stroking it in the same rhythm as his quickening thrusts. It only took him a few more to send Walther over the edge. His back arched and several spurts of hot come covered his thighs, his abdomen and his chest.

Wolfram continued thrusting into him through his peak, making Walther moan and whimper in pleasure. The movement of his hips became more erratic as he himself got closer and closer, his orgasm building with unbearable tension deep inside him. Finally it overwhelmed him and he emptied himself inside his lover.

Walther was still panting when Wolfram collapsed bonelessly on top of him. He reached out for his lover, brushed a stray strand of dark hair from his sweat damp forehead and smiled at him. “Ih minne dich, Wolfram.”[30]

Wolfram kissed him softly. “Als ih dich, herzen fröide mîn.“[31]

He pulled Walther in a close embrace and just enjoyed the feeling of his lover warm and breathing in his arms.

Hours later, long after they had parted again, Walther sat in his chamber back in the castle. His gaze was straying out of the window, looking at the summer fields beneath the walls of the castle and the dark forest in the distance. Behind this forest the linden tree stood, where he had met Wolfram. Where they had made love.

The flowers that still laid there would probably remind any by passer with enough imagination of what had happened there. The thought made Walther smile. And his own heart also was so full of love for Wolfram that it threatened to burst.

He wanted to never forget this wonderful summer afternoon. The precious hours they had shared. Their love.

With a sigh Walther pulled out a wax tablet and began scratching words into the soft material. He would write a poem about their meeting. Then Wolfram too would have something that would make him remember this wonderful summer afternoon full of love.

“Under der linden

an der heide

dâ unser zweier bette was

dâ muget ir finden

schône beide

gebrochen bluomen unde gras…”[32]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Hey, Wolfram!
> 
> [2] I have missed you so much…
> 
> [3] As I have you…
> 
> [4] Oh, how read is your mouth, Walther… and your cheeks… almost as if I held a beautiful lady in my arms…
> 
> [5] Oh, Wolfram, my worthy beloved…
> 
> [6] You did all of this for me?
> 
> [7] Yes, my lovely beloved.
> 
> [8] Only for you.
> 
> [9] My lover. My lovely beloved.
> 
> [10] You are longing that much.
> 
> [11] If such a handsome man is my lover…
> 
> [12] As long as you love me as much as I love you…
> 
> [13] I will love you forever, Wolfram.
> 
> [14] I don’t think this needs a translation ;)
> 
> [15] Take me! I want to feel your mouth on my cock! Kiss my dick, Wolfram!
> 
> [16] Don’t be so impatient, my love.
> 
> [17] But I want you, Wolfram. That much…
> 
> [18] Yeah, I can feel it. Your dick is so hard, it almost feels like a sword. And only because of me, right?
> 
> [19] Yes, Wolfram.
> 
> [20] You really want it?
> 
> [21] Yes, Wolfram, I want you. Take me now!
> 
> [22] Is it good?
> 
> [23] Yes
> 
> [24] I want your cock, Wolfram!
> 
> [25] My cock is ready for you.  
> Also, nerdy fact: I found an awesome list of MHG words for "penis" that helped me a lot, and the word I used for Wolfram ["visel"] I am pretty sure is confirmed to be used by him, because in _Parzival_ he mentions Parzival's penis as _visellîn_. so yeah, I did my research xD
> 
> [26] If you want it…
> 
> [27] Holy Virgin!
> 
> [28] Now move your cock.
> 
> [29] As you wish
> 
> [30] I love you, Wolfram.
> 
> [31] As I love you, my darling.
> 
> [32] Beneath the linden tree / on the heather / where the bed of us two was / there you can find / nicely both / broken the flowers and the grass…
> 
> also, if anyone should be interested in the poem by Walther that inspired this whole mess: ["Under der linden"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Under_der_linden)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic for whatever reason, please leave me kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
